Life as a College Copy Cat
by Vii Zee
Summary: College AU. /"We look alike, and we're at college. I don't know where we came from, but this is pretty much a great occasion to stir up some shite, yeah?"/ The clones meet at college, and decide that this is the perfect opportunity to enjoy college like they never could have imagine before! /This story will not follow canon in any way, it will follow their college shenanigans/
1. Sarah, I

_Well, here I am, _is the first thought that crosses Sarah's mind when she steps out of the dormitory hall and right into the gleaming September sunlight. _University of Toronto, G.E. student. Finally. Mrs S will be so proud._

She mentally pats herself on the back and smiles. She'd been wanting to do this for a while, the whole University thing. But now that her life was finally on track, she felt like she could do it properly. Just get her G.E. and then decide later, see if anything pops up that she likes. At least she wasn't sitting on her ass doing nothing all day.

The dorms were mixed, she'd soon figured that out. Right across the hall where two men, Olivier and Paul, but she'd only met Olivier since Paul hadn't arrived yet. Next door to her was a room shared between two girls, and she had a room all to herself, which is exactly the way she liked it.

She was walking now, down the path from the dormitory to the actual University building. She had already checked in, but she needed to get her schedule in order. She kept her head up, but barely looked at anyone. She didn't feel the need to, she wasn't here to make friends, just to do something with her life after the wasted years.

She arrived at the main building within minutes, a line formed all the way to the outside. People where lolling around, leaning on columns, chatting about as they waited for their turn to step inside the building, walk up to the receptionist, rattle off a name and get their schedule. Who knew so many people got into University every year? Sarah tapped her foot impatiently and reminded herself that this was why she hated waiting in line. Too many people.

"Freshers Party! Everyone's invited!"

She rolled her eyes at the call, digging her arms into her pockets and huffing out a puff of hot air. It was seriously warm for September…

"Freshers Party! Everyone's invited!"

That stupid chant was getting closer.

"Hey, Freshers Party, come on over tonight to the Alpha-Nu Fraternity House," the guy handing out papers smiled at her, giving her a lazy wink before moving further up the line with the flyers.

She was about to throw it away when she looked down at the flyer properly.

_Freshers Party. Meet and mingle, drink and dance. Any and all welcome, including upperclassmen. Party starts at 9!_

Eh, what the fuck. She could use a bit of booze anyways.

-0-

The Frat House has been dimmed down to just a few strobe lights, and all the furniture had been put god knows where. Beer and vodka flowed through everyone's system, and Sarah was no exception. She'd spent the majority of the night standing here, next to the keg, just observing and getting slightly more buzzed with every cup she downed. She wasn't here to mingle, she kept telling herself. She was only here to get a little bit buzzed, and then she was gone.

Well, she kept telling herself that. But everyone looked like they were having so much fun.

Plenty of guys had gone up to her already, handing her drinks and trying to flirt, and she played along for the most part. It was when she slapped their hands away that they slinked away, really. They didn't' like a girl who could hit back.

This guy walking up to her was clearly no exception.

"Hey there," he grinned at her, handing her a glass. "Wanna dance?"

"What's in the glass?"

He seemed thrown off by her accent – so far everyone had been – but he just shrugged and smiled at her. "Bit of whiskey."

"Beer and whiskey…" she muttered, taking it down.

He laughed and offered her his hand. "Very risky, yeah? Come on, dance with me!"

She felt the buzz creep up to her mind and momentarily, she had a lapse of judgment.

_What the fuck, why not?_

"Sure, if you can keep up!" she told him, shrugging off her jacket and strutting her way onto the dance floor.

Before she knew it, the flashing lights had gone to her head, and she was approached by one of the most beautiful women she'd ever seen. Her hair was matted, and it absolutely suited her, and she was smiling at her in a small, predatory way that Sarah knows she should be a bit afraid of. But she wasn't not. In fact she kind of liked it.

In the flashing she couldn't really make out her face, but even in the dark she could tell that this woman had a body to die for. She could feel it under her hands as she rested them on her hips, pulling them closer. The other woman, just the right height, put her own hands behind Sarah's head and bumped their noses together. Before she could register what was happening, Sarah's lips had touched hers and she could tell that not only was she gorgeous, she was a great kisser too.

The woman's hands were in her hair, and she had the fabric under her fingers bunched up, one hand boldly going to the woman's skin and running her fingers lightly over heating flesh. She was pushed against a wall, and she realized they're near a bathroom. Quickly, she broke the kiss, grabbed the woman's hand and pulled her with her into the ladies' room.

Into the perfectly lit ladies' room.

"Holy shit."

Sarah's eyes couldn't grow wider as she took in the woman. Or…was she looking into her reflection? It couldn't be. She didn't have dreadlocks or glasses, yet this one clearly did. It was like looking at a version of her she could have been…

"Holy fucking shite."

"Fuck," the other woman simply mutters out again, and Sarah puts a hand over her eyes.

"Wow, Jesus, I'm so sorry."

"No, no, my fault, I…Jesus."

Sarah looked up at her one last time, just to catch a proper glimpse of her face. Yup, they could be twins if they wanted to be.

"I'm…gonna go," she muttered, and she left the bathroom and Sarah alone to collect her thoughts.

Well then. College was certainly going to be one hell of a ride, wasn't it?


	2. Cosima, I

Junior year of college meant less time to do what she liked and more time to focus on studying. This was the year she had to start putting forth her thesis and work, and the year she should be focusing on picking a specialization. Immunology or Evolutionary Development? Maybe Genetics…? Or maybe she should just go into Anthropology…

She shook her head of the thoughts and focused on her surroundings. Slowly cooling, crisp air surrounded her (perfect red coat weather), and the sound of her footsteps on freshly fallen leaves sounded like heaven. She liked it here, miles from home and a new start. She was twenty-two and ready for anything the world could possibly throw at her.

Well, except for that ordeal last night…

She'd read papers about it, and done her own research. She'd thought and speculated about the possibilities and even dreamt about trying it out herself one day. But she'd never, not for a second, thought that maybe she had a clone.

She didn't have a twin sister so that was out of the question. It was just her and Apollo, her brother twelve years her major. It always had been like that. But she knew she had been an IVF trial, so who's to say…

She shook her head again and tried to chase impending thoughts away. She hated to think too hard sometimes, it felt like her head was heavy and she'd get all weird after a few minutes. And then she'd start to ramble to anyone who'd listen (who was usually no one) and gesticulate like crazy. She was a walking, talking encyclopedia, if someone gave her the incentive to be.

Today was not the time to worry about biological significances and experiments and human cloning (but how cool would _that_ be?!). Today, right now, was the time to worry about getting to her first class on time.

Her parents had called her two days ago to tell her that they weren't going to pay her college education simply for her to sit in a lab and stare down a microscope all day. In the words of her father, "Do something fun!" She had asked him what that meant and (she could practically hear the shrug of his even through the phone) he said, "I don't know. Join a theater class!"

So she had done just that, picking herself an elective in Improvisational Theater.

-0-

"Welcome to your first class of Improv! My name is Duncan Knox, and this term you'll be having classes with just me. Improvisational Theater is a fun way to get to meet new people and to express yourself and have a good laugh after all that serious stuff you all study!"

He was a sandy-haired man who had made them sit on the floor on cushions and was moving around them steadily, waving his arms as he talked. He was also touching people as he did, making sure that he had their attention. He arrived at Cosima and put a hand on her head, grabbing two of her dreads between his fingers and smiling. "It's a form of expression, like the way you wear your hair. Tell me, what do you study?"

"Uh…Biology. Bachelor of Sciences in Biology."

"I bet you that every single person in this room," he said as he walked away from her, continuing to walk around the class, "has a different course from the person sitting right next to them. And so, today, we'll just be introducing ourselves to each other. Get up, off the floor! Walk around the room and as soon as I blow this whistle you're going to stop and turn to the person closest to you."

They all did as they were told and the minute the whistle blew, Cosima turned her head to the left, to a woman standing right next to her.

Oh, God…

She wasn't the one from last night, but she could have been, with a different hair cut and a different stance. The woman turned to her and her eyes widened as she saw the resemblance in the face.

"Oh…"

"Uh…"

"Well," the other woman said and straightened up, putting a hand to her chest and giving her a small, sweet smile. "My name is Alison Hendrix."

"Cosima. Cosima Niehaus."

"Where are you from?"

"San Francisco. What about you?"

"Oh, around these parts. Scarborough."

"Say…you don't have a twin sister, do you?"

"No, I'm an only child…" Alison stared at her for a while longer before narrowing her eyes and frowning. "Isn't it weird that we look so alike though?"

Cosima was about to answer when Duncan blew the whistle and commanded them to continue their trek of the room, and they shot one last, confused look at each other before doing as they were told.

Maybe today _was_ the day to worry about biological theories and cloning…


	3. Alison, I

Still shaking slightly from the Improv class, Alison found herself walking quicker than she intended to the building her leaflet said they were to meet at. That…lookalike had spooked her out. Forget the fact that she looked so much like her, but the fact that she also…didn't. She wasn't her, and Alison found that a bit reeling. She was her with different hair, with a different personality and a different voice, and a personality that Alison wasn't sure she could warm up to. Cosima – that was her name, right? – was a far cry from the people she had surrounded herself with for the most of her life. She looked eccentric and full of life. Alison didn't know if she liked that yet.

(Yet. As if there was a chance she and this lookalike could ever be friends.)

She shook her head free of that last thought and focused on the task at hand – getting to the first meeting of the Welcoming Committee.

Alison had always been a fan of committees and school clubs, college was no exception. She had refrained from actually doing much the previous year, due to the work load the subject coordinator decided to lump all over them, but this year she knew she had more time. Her thesis wasn't due until next year, and third year meant she had less modules to fill in for her credits anyways.

She stopped at the door, placing her handle delicately on the frame and taking in a deep breath to calm her thoughts and body before pushing through to the room behind.

About ten people sat in there, no desks or on chairs, chattering amongst themselves, catching up, and (in the case of two men sitting near the window) making paper airplanes to race across the room. The group leader apparently hadn't arrived yet, and Alison found herself feeling slightly uncomfortable in the clatter. Out of place. Like a fish thrown out of the bowl she lived in and tossed into the ocean.

(Thrown out from the sheltered Scarborough lifestyle to fend for herself in a sea of sharks by parents who thought they knew what was best for her.)

She sat down gingerly on a chair next to a red headed girl who was talking animatedly to a girl with dyed blue hair, and she found herself wishing she had made a few friends last year instead of burying herself in libraries and papers.

The door creaked open and confident footsteps strode through the class. Alison looked up, staring at the women who had plunked her book bag onto the only empty table left, sitting on the top of it and crossing her legs determinedly as she shrugged her jacket off, smiling at everyone.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Beth!" the group chorused, and Alison's jaw dropped.

She was sure she was sitting right here and not…over there.

The other woman – Beth, her name was Beth – didn't seem to notice Alison. Her gaze was focused on a piece of paper, calling out names, checking to see that everyone was there…

"Alison Hendrix?"

"Oh, yes, hello," she said, snapping out of it quickly.

"Welcome, newbie!" the group chorused, and Alison nodded at them all, accepting the gesture, but her eyes were still on Beth, who was slowly realizing that Alison was…well, a mirror. A light crept across her face and she visibly gulped as she looked around the class, as if she was expecting more lookalikes to crop up, and then cleared her throat before continuing down the list.

Once she had recited all the names, she turned to the whiteboard behind her and frowned at it slightly, thinking before she wrote something down on it.

"Welcome Committee," she said as she wrote it, tapping the white surface with her knuckles. "It's our job to make sure that the good freshmen of our fine university, or any transfer students, feel welcome and safe. Our job is to make sure that they feel welcome, that they don't get lost, that they know they can always rely on somebody to help them out if they need it, until they get on their own two feet. Think of us as midwives – we're helping them into their new life." She gave a smile, obviously mentally congratulating herself on the mini-speech, and then waved her hand around the group. "Get into pairs, brainstorm ideas. You've got ten minutes."

As Alison looked around the room, trying to find somebody to partner up with, she noticed out of the corner of her eye Beth walking up to her, stopping a safe distance from her, and staring at her unabashedly.

"You're…"

"Hi," Alison said, giving her a small, shy, smile, hoping that this wouldn't turn into anything awkward.

"You look exactly like me," Beth mumbled, and Alison nodded.

"Believe it or not, this isn't the first time it's happened to me today," Alison remarked, and Beth's eyes grew wider.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. Wow. Well, OK."

Alison found her smile growing a little larger. Beth didn't seem like the kind of person who'd be at a loss for words.

"Hey, how about we work in a pair together?" Alison suggested, and Beth nodded wordlessly, sitting down and composing herself, asking Alison for a piece of paper. Alison obliged, and thought that maybe she could like this lookalike.


End file.
